fiore_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiore Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to Fiore RP: The World of Fairy Tail In the World of Magic, Mages, and Adventures anything can happening. Many mages wish to join different guilds throughout the land of Earthland. Fairy Tail being the largest legal guild and the most sought after one. However, there are those who wish to walk down dark paths and partner up with others of dark souls. Grimoire Heart is the largest dark guild in Earthland and Fiore. They have been the ones that have been the cause for most criminal activity around the world. People seek adventure, enthusiasm in their life. Darkness or Good can fulfill that need for enthusiasm. Either way, you live life the way you wanna live it. In this world of Earthland, you can be whatever mage you wanna be. We are a roleplaying community that roleplays on a website called, Reddit.com, using the manga and anime, Fairy Tail, as a background and storyline to roleplay in the universe made by Hiro Mashima. This is a roleplay system that is ran similarly to other subreddit anime roleplays like /r/seireitei and /r/GLRP_EastBlue. We are hoping to make it less reliant on mods and more on players wanting to help other players by leading mission for them. There will be an overseer system where overseers are selected by the mods to run missions for others. We use a soft stat system here, but use luck based rolls occasionally to make things interesting and to figure out reactions in complicated situations. You will gain mission points by doing missions and this is how you will advance your character futher in rank and strength. We also plan on working out a system where posting character development and just casually roleplaying can strengthen your character. PLEASE READ THIS PAGE BEFORE DOING ANYTHING WIKI RELATED! Wiki Rules Wiki Activity If you would like to see what players are playing what characters or see how big our roleplaying community is, you can go over to this page. List of Mages ' Feel Free to add your mage to the list!' We also use skype for our OOC chat to get to know one another. If you are not apart of it, just mod mail the mods of the subreddit your skype name and we will get you into the OOC Skype Chat immediatly or as soon as possible. Making a new character? Use the Page Template Character Page Template here in order to make yourself a page for your character. Please when looking at the Character Template page, click on "View Source" and copy the template from there. Do not copy straight from the page! There is also a Character Design page, which will eventually be filled with information on how to fill your Character Statistics along with other important things that need mod approval or that are rather difficult and need explanation. ALL CHARACTERS NEED TO BE APPROVED BY THE MODERATORS OF THE ROLEPLAY SUBREDDIT BEFORE YOU CAN PARTAKE IN BATTLE OR IN ANY MAJOR STORY ROLEPLAY! Subreddit(s) /r/FioreRP - Fairy Tail Roleplay Main Sub 'Affiliates' /r/GLRP_EastBlue - One Piece Roleplay Main Sub /r/Seireitei - Bleach Roleplay Main Sub /r/TheNarutoWorld - Naruto Roleplay Main Sub /r/AoTRP - Attack on Titan Main Sub Guilds and their Guild Masters FioreRP - Fairy Tail Roleplay Moderators The current moderators of the Wiki and Subreddit are: Fugitivebush - Jack V. Nomos (Subreddit, Wiki) ChettWillinghan - Leon Nomos (Subreddit, Wiki) If you have any questions or concerns with the wiki whether it be how to start, edit or need help working on your page, please contact any of the admins. If you for some reason cannot get in touch with them, the wiki can be edited by anyone so just ask for help and I'm sure someone would be more than willing to! Category:Browse